Purely Incidental
by Remmy
Summary: Incidents are sometimes disguised as accidents for some reason or another. So is that why Draco finding Harry everywhere he goes and McGonagall's hair is turning colors?


Title: Purely Incidental  
  
Author: Remmy  
  
E-mail: sexy_veela@hotmail.com  
  
Journal: www.ujournal.org/~dracocelsus  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
  
Genre: PWP? fluff, sap, romance, humor  
  
A/N: I'm taking some time off of 'Key Hole.' Sorry for slacking!! I ran out of ideas!! I don't want them to have sex yet but I can't figure out a nicer alternative!!! Besides.. I was busy.... Anyways... this fic is a little fluffy fic as well, about Draco reminiscing how Harry and he got together, and how suspicious the whole set-up was.  
  
Disclaimer: If I were JKR, I would make H/D a real pairing. Since I'm not, I'm stuck with writing out of my imagination. *sighs*  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
I should've known that he'd planned it all along.  
  
I should've also noticed it from the very beginning.  
  
From the *subtle* glances (my ass!) that he sent when he thought I wasn't looking, those secretive smirks obviously sent to me, which, I suppose could be some weird disguise of a smile. Not to mention those brief, but frequent touches, as we brushed past each other on the corridors, touches that were soft and gentle like spring breezes.  
  
Why or HOW I didn't pick up and acted on the rather obvious clues, I don't know, so don't ask. If you must feel the annoying urge to probe into my life and make me admit that maybe I'm not as susceptible to the environment as I thought I was, you can go fuck yourself.  
  
Anyways, the first 'encounter,' 'rendezvous,' whatever, was purely accidental. Or so I would like to believe.  
  
I was walking along the corridor, seemingly out of boredom and I was returning to my common room because it was almost curfew. I was almost near the dungeon, all I had to was round a corner and...  
  
I tripped.  
  
Over nothing.  
  
But, I swear there was some sort of invisible object!! Anyways, I, the ever so impeccable person (self-claimed), flailed my arm, albeit helplessly, as I plummeted toward the hard rock floor. I braced myself for the inevitable kiss with the floor and closed my eyes and waited for it to happen.  
  
Which never came.  
  
Instead, this big, warm, border of chest came in front of me and attempted to prevent me from falling. The key word here is, attempted. The big chest of whomever it belonged to couldn't prevent me from falling though it broke my fall.  
  
The owner of the nice, warm chest and I both lost balance, and fell to the floor with 'oofs' as a tangle of arms and legs. For the tangled arms, I would take the full credit for it, since my flailing contributed a lot to the tangle. But, trust me, what happened next is NOT my doing. As mater of fact, it was accidental. With some doubt.  
  
Even though I would like to think what happens then is accidental, I can almost swear that the chest-man turned me over slightly and I can also guarantee that the chest-man lowered his mouth to mine. And well.. from my description, rather detailed as I might add, it is pretty obvious guess what happened.  
  
Yes, ladies and gentleman, the chest-man and I kissed.  
  
Or, lip mashed. If you want to get technical about it. Our lips were pressed like a sack of potatoes, mashed together. Oh, and that's when I had some sense to open my eyes to find myself starting into verdant eyes of one Harry Potter. What? Don't tell me you expected to see me or something. You didn't think I was Potter writing this about me, did you?  
  
Anyways, utterly shocked and embarrassed beyond words mainly because he saw me flailing my arm, I quickly mumbled few words of thanks before I hastily retreated to the Slytherin dormitories. However, if I'm not mistaken, and provided that I do have 20/20 vision, I was sure that I saw him picking something shiny and shimmery off of the floor which then revealed stack of books on the floor. Right on the spot where I tripped over.  
  
Well, the second time he kissed me, there was anger.  
  
I was walking towards the library to return a book that I borrowed at lunch because suddenly I got an owl saying that the book was due in 30 minutes.  
  
Puzzled, and slightly pissed off, I was walking brusquely, when he ran into me. I, blessed with good mannerism, reminded him of his manners. Then he verbally attacked me about my family which I countered with his parents, or lack there of.  
  
He looked positively murderous for a minute or two before be grabbed me and roughly pushed me into a kiss. I suppose it was better than the first one, seeing we weren't mashed or anything. Not THAT much anyways.  
  
This kiss was more like an anger-take out thing. Seeing that our eyes were open the whole duration of it, glaring at each other, daring the other to break the kiss. We did, eventually, break the kiss when we realized that oxygen were indeed a vital part of life. We sputtered and swore, which I suppose could be a good thing because that's when Professor McGonagall made entrance, finding us engaged in a glaring contest.  
  
She thought we were resorting to physical violence, seeing that our cheeks were flushed and we were breathing raggedly. She reprimanded us on immaturity from the sixth year prefects such as ourselves and that we should be ashamed. I was actually tempted to ask whether kissing was considered the physical violence that she mentioned, but I didn't dare.  
  
As I half-heartedly listened to her rambles, I distinctively heard the word detention and wondered whether McGonagall was blind seeing that she had NO idea that Potter and I just... kissed. Sure, aside from ragged breath, swollen lips and flushed cheeks, it must have been pretty difficult for her to figure out seeing that she probably wasn't even getting laid anymore.  
  
What puzzled me the most, was what happened when McGonagall was giving us our time and place for the detention. Her hairs... were turning different shade of brown and her wrinkly face started to gain youth vitality. She must've noticed as well, because she made a hasty retreat but not before sending a discreet (or so she thought) wink to Potter as she ran towards the direction of the ladies' room with her hair changing somewhat...bushier.  
  
The third time he kissed me, there was confusion.  
  
We were serving the detention that McGonagall gave us for 'fighting' in the corridors, and strangely enough out detention was to simply spend time in some unused classroom near Gryffindor tower to 'overcome our differences' for an hour. Or so, Potter said. According to Potter that's what she told him.  
  
Normally, I would have been suspicious of the fact that we weren't being given any tasks to do, but I paid no heed because...really, would YOU want to argue when you don't have to clean some trophies or stuff like that?  
  
Also, I sort of thought it was weird that McGonagall didn't escort us to the room. However, I didn't care. I was just glad that the 'fight' didn't cause me any house points, seeing that I really can't afford to lose any. I am pretty sure that Potter couldn't neither, us both being prefects and all.  
  
Anyways, as we both stumbled into the old unused classroom, he casually made a comment about filthy ferrets and dirty classrooms. As predictable as I could be, I retorted right back by telling him about some scar-faced freak that I know.  
  
Then, it all went downhill from there. He then accused me of having sharp teeth when we kissed in the corridor earlier today, which I countered by telling him about his chapped lips. He oh-so unsurprisingly said that he does not and that his lips were soft as feather. I snorted right away, and downright laughed at his face.  
  
He bit his lips, which was chapped, and grabbed me for another kiss as if to prove me wrong.  
  
Our eyes were open... for a while anyway, and we both tried to keep our eyes open . But the eyes seemed have a mind of their own! Potter's and my eyes were drooping, and after fighting a fruitless battle, his and mine both snapped shut.  
  
I opened my mouth, pure human instinct....to...er....breathe..., and allowed Potter's tongue to battle with my own. For a second time in a day, we discovered that oxygen is indeed vital part of our life, and broke the kiss simultaneously.  
  
For a minute, we just looked at each other, mouths slightly agape, horrified by what we just done. Or me, at least.  
  
The silence was broken, however, by the scar-faced freak who sort of kissed okay.  
  
"That was...." ever so eloquent, he ran out of words. How Potter-ish.  
  
"Interesting," taking pity on his dumfounded state, I finished for him.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well.... uh..." I stuttered, temporarily tongue-tied for some reason that I couldn't fathom.  
  
"The detention's over," Potter said, looking at some weird muggle device on his wrist.  
  
With that, I all but fled from the room, confused with my thundering heart and wondering why I enjoyed having Potter's tongue in my mouth. As I was leaving the room, with corner of my eyes, I swear I saw Potter smiling at me genuinely.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Remmy  
  
A/N: Just in case you are wondering, Draco tripped over Harry's books which he set up, covered with his invisibility cloak. Also, McGonagall was Hermione in Polyjuce potion, acting because Harry told her to. Harry planned the whole thing, you see..  
  
So.. any comments? Mail me at mailto://sexy_veela@hotmail.com ! 


End file.
